Family means everything!
by sujulove
Summary: Newely divorced Petunia travel the world with her new family to train Harry. How will the wizerdring world react to a trained Harry. Will be Slash! Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hope you like it. I have been working on this story for half a year. It's been going around in my head, twisting and turning on it until it became like this. Also Harry will have flashbacks of his training so everyone will know about what he went through to get the control he has. And there will be a lot of different languages in this story but you will find the translations on the bottom of every chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A blond woman with blue eyes was walking around Diagon Ally with two one year olds. She was making her way to the bank, Gringotts. When she came there she walked over to the first open Goblin.

"Excuse me. My name is Petunia Dursley, I'm the Aunt of Harry James Potter and I wanted to know about his vault status in this bank." The Goblin looked at her in shock and then looked at the black haired baby in her arms.

"I need to check his and your blood to be sure you're who you say are." Petunia nodded and nicked her finger then did the same to Harry who got tears in his eyes but he didn't start to cry. Petunia frowned. Lily had said he had always been a quiet child but this was bordering on unnatural. The goblin nodded as he saw the results. "Mrs. Dursley, Griphook will take you to Mr. Potter's account manger." Petunia nodded and followed the new goblin to an office with the name 'Grimlock' on the door.

"Grimlock will answer any questions you might have." Petunia nodded and walked in.

After two hours of shocking news Petunia found out that Harry had an house in almost every country. She decided to go to the house in Paris, France. French was one of the many subjects she knew. But first she was going to Godric's Hollow to see if she could save any of the stuff. She walked up to the church in the small town. She saw a priest and walked over to him.

"Hello Father." He smiled at her.

"I have never seen you before. Did you just move in?" Petunia shook her head.

"No, I'm the sister to Lily Potter. She and her husband lived in number eight." The priest nodded sadly.

"They both will be missed. What can I do for you miss...?" Petunia smiled.

"Petunia Evans. I just wondered if you could take care of my nephew and son while I go and see if there is anything I can save from the house. It would be great if Harry could have anything to remember his parents by." The priest nodded.

"Of course. What are their names?" Petunia smiled again.

"Harry Potter and Dudley Evans." The priest frowned.

"I don't see a ring on your finger. Is Dudley born out of wedlock?" Petunia shook her head.

"No, I'm recently divorced. My ex-husband was more to the abusive side of the population." The priest gasped.

"I understand. You didn't want you son or nephew growing up with him." Petunia just nodded and left the to babies with the priest. When she got to the house she saw the remains of a once beautiful house. She sighed and walked into through the door. She looked around and saw that the stairs were still there and looked strong enough to support her. She walked upstairs and saw that half the walls were in pieces. She got tears in her eyes but continued to a room that she guest was the master bedroom. It was mostly in one piece but you could see that it wouldn't stay up for much longer. She looked through the stuff and found Lily's jewelry box. It was a little dirty but that was it. She found a photo album that said _my first son_. She opened it and saw a picture of Lily and Harry at the hospital. There were both muggle and wizard photos. She smiled sadly as she watched a photo of a laughing Lily as she watched James chase Harry on a toy broom. She closed it and took out another. There were a photo album of Lily's Hogwarts days and another of James Hogwarts days. She found a journal which said _A Marauder's guide_. She took it along with some other journals she found. She walked into the library and found that most books were still intact. She found a big box in the back of the room. She put the stuff in there and looked in wonder as they shrunk to fit it all in there. She walked into the remains of the nursery. She found the blanket a Lily had knitted for Harry while she was still pregnant along with an stuffed bear he got from the hospital. She was amazed by all the stuff that survived the aftermath of the attack. She found some toys too. Like the toy broom from the photo, a small gold ball with wings and some more stuffed animals(a wolf, a dog, a stag, a owl and a tiger). She found a book of child stories and two recordings beside it. She pressed play on the first and got tears in her eyes when she heard James voice reading the child stories. The other had Lily playing a guitar and singing softly. She went back to the master bedroom and found a guitar. Not just any guitar, the guitar their father had given her. It was black with and lily engraved into it. She took it before going back to the nursery to make sure she didn't miss anything. She found some clothes and some other stuff. She walked down to the kitchen where she found the remains of an half eaten dinner. They had been eating when that monster attacked. She found some beautiful China and some cook books. She found a watch on the ground by the door. When she looked at the back of it, it said. _To my Prongs. The love of my life L.P. _She put it into the jewelry box. She found some letter and books in the living room. But what shocked her was that she found an old child's toy. A toy that had been in her family for generations. It was a green and sliver rattle. How something so old could survive this she didn't know but she took it with her. She took a portrait of an old couple that had fallen to the floor but was perfectly fine. After she went through the house one last time she left. When she came to the church she gave an update Harry the stuffed wolf which made him smile.

"Moony." He said and hugged the wolf to his small chest.

-_**A week later**__. _-

The small family of three had been living in France for five days now and Petunia along with some house-elves finally had the house cleaned up. Harry's room was next to Dudley's. She had put the things that survived in another room that Harry would sleep in when he got older but she played the recordings for him every night. For the night there were stories but for afternoon naps were songs. Harry would never forget the sound of his parents voices. Harry was still really quiet but he had started to talk a little bit more. Petunia taught them both english and french and like small children did they would switch between the languages. Right now though she sat in a café feeding Dudley, while Harry was quietly eating on his own.

"Qu'es-ce-qu'une belledame, comme vous, faite toute seule avec deux bébés?" She heard a male voice say. She turned to the man and had to say he was handsome. He was blond with the most beautiful sky blue eyes she ever seen.

"Eh bein, l'un est mon fils et l'autre est mon neveu et je pense que nous mangions notre déjeuner, monsieur." She answered. She watched as he sat down on the empty chair in between Harry and Dudley.

"Avez-vous besoin d'aide, madame? Nourrir deux bébés est difficile de faire vous-même." Petunia looked him over.

"Et pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance? Vous êtes un étranger." The man chuckled and said.

"J'ai une nièce de quatre ans que j'aime. Je ne ferai jamais mal à un enfant." Petunia watched him for a couple minutes before nodded and allowing him to help her. Harry was annoyed at first but soon let the man feed him. After a quite moment Petunia asked.

"Quel est votre nom?" The man looked at her and smiled.

"André Delacour, madame. Quelle est le vôtre?" She smiled at him.

"Petunia Evans." André looked at her in shock.

"Vous êtes une sorcière?"

"Non, mais ma soeur a été. Elle a été la première depuis longtemps." André nodded in understandment. He knew that some lines were made up by squibs only and once in a while one witch/wizard would pop up. They continued talking and Petunia found out about André's family and she felt herself falling for this handsome man. But after Vernon she didn't know if she could put herself out there again. She explained this to André when he asked her out on a date. He had understood and said that he would be just a friend until she was ready. He also didn't go all gushy when he found out who Harry was. He just said it was sad for one so young to loose his parents. By the time Harry was two he could read and write in both english and french. So could Dudley. André suggested that she would make Harry take the magical talent test. Which she did and was shocked when she found out that he was a full elemental (all four elements), a beast speaker, wandless and wordless, Mind arts and he had an photographic memory. André said it was better to start his training while he was still young so he would have control when he started school at eleven. They got help from an Mistress Lachance in Magical creatures and Ancient Runes. Harry seemed to love the training and while didn't to the practical he knew the theory. After a year of training Petunia found an Master in America who would gladly train Harry in Defenses Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic. André followed them so he could teach Harry what the world expected of him as the last Potter. He had also started to date Petunia. After a year of dating they got married. Harry and Dudley loved their new cousin, Fleur. Fleur loved the two boys just as much. When Harry wasn't learning he was playing with his cousins. (Or as often as he could with Fleur as she lived in another country.) This continued until Harry was ten and it was back to UK that mattered. After USA they went to south Korea for a year where Harry learned some control over his elemental abilities and healing. Then it was of to China where he learned Potions and Martial arts. Last was Japan where he learned Transfiguration and Charms. Again like in France it was theory and not practical for the most part. Harry learned to use his wandless and wordless abilities. So he was up to third year on Charms, Transfiguration and DADA. He had finished his Ancient Runes training since after leaving France he still continued learning. The same with Magical creatures and History of magic which was only theory. His healing was up to Fifth year level after helping his aunt when the twins were born. That's right his aunt and new uncle had twins. Little Lily Adrienne and Felix André. Anyway his potions were up to fourth year. Martial arts though he was really good at since he had trained in it everyday for a year. Zhu (master) Han Geng had given him an Katana, throwing stars and throwing knifes as a goodbye present along with and potion kit that had every ingredient in the world, even the hard stuff like basilisk venom, vampire venom and midnight bloom an flower that had the same ability as a bezoar but not it's limits. Plus a pair of dragon hide gloves. He got presents from his other teachers too. Form his Sensei (master) Shim Min Ra he got a healing kit. It was a kit every healer-to-be buys before they start their training. Though this one had more than the one in England since some of the potions were illegal. In it there were three of every healing potion, book about healing spells and a journal for patient information. From his Sensei (teacher) he got books on Transfiguration and Charms along with endless supply of green tea and ramen plus cooking books on Japanese food. Master Jared Booth got him books on defense, some knifes and battle robes made out of dragon skin. Maître Quitterie Lachance gave him books on rare magical creatures and Ancient Runes along with an neko kit as an familiar. Now though Harry was turning eleven and was going to Hogwarts.

A/N: Like I said hope you like and next chapter will be as soon as I finish it. It will be short versions of his first four years.

Qu'es-ce-qu'une belledame, comme vous, faite toute seule avec deux bébés? - What is beautiful lady, such as yourself, doing all alone with two babies?

Eh bein, l'un est mon fils et l'autre est mon neveu et je pense que nous mangions notre déjeuner, monsieur. - Well one is my son and the other is my nephew and I think we were eating our lunch, sir.

Avez-vous besoin d'aide, madame? Nourrir deux bébés est difficile de faire vous-même. - Do you need help, ma'am? Feeding two babies is hard to do on your own.

Et pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance? Vous êtes un étranger. - And why would I trust you? You're a stranger.

J'ai une nièce de quatre ans que j'aime. Je ne ferai jamais mal à un enfant. - I have a four year old niece who I love. I would never harm a child.

Quel est votre nom? - What's your name?

Quelle est le vôtre? - What's yours?

Vous êtes une sorcière? - You're a witch?

Non, mais ma soeur a été. Elle a été la première depuis longtemps. - No but my sister was. She was the first one in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long but my baby sister ended up in the hospital so haven't been able to write for a while. She's home now so I'm updating my story now that I got the chapter back from my beta. It was fast too. I just sent it yesterday. Anyway so thanks to DarkRomulus. Tell me what you think.

Harry didn't want to go to Hogwarts. There he would be forced to hide is abillities because of that damn Dumbledore who couldn't keep his nose out of their buisness. He still remembered when he came to hand deliver Harry acceptance letter.

_-Flashback-_

_Harry was in the living room, playing on his mom's old guitar for the twins who sat there staring at him with wonder. They were seven years old and they loved their older brother and cousins. To them no one was cooler than their family. Harry with his abillites and guitar playing, Dudley with his boxing (He started at the age of five.), Fleur with her beauty and little Gabrielle who loved playing dress up with Lily or playing with legos with Felix. Harry just ended a song when they heard a knock on the door. Harry frowned but let the house-elf Minzy open it. _

_"Hello sirs, how can Minzy help sirs?" He heard her ask whoever was at the door. _

_"I'm looking for a Mr. Harry Potter. It's about his acceptance to Hogwarts." He heard a ald male's voice. He sighed and guessed it was Dumbledore as he was the only one who could care about showing up himself with his letter. The others would wait until he got to Hogwarts or if he asked for help to Diagon Ally. He told Lily and Felix to stay with Dudley who was reading a Naruto Manga. Nr. 32, he thought it was. He walked to the door. _

_"It's okay Minzy, I will take care of this." She looked up at him and nodded. _

_"Lunch will be served as usual, young master Harry. Will mistress and master be joining us for lunch today?" Harry smiled fondly at her. _

_"No, they are out on a date and won't return until tonight." Minzy nodded and pop'd out. He turned to the man at the door. Yep that was Dumbledore alright. No one could mistake that long white beard with the long white hair. He looked at him with an emotionless mask on. "How can I help you, mr...?" The man gave him an grandfatherly smile. _

_"Albus Dumbledore. And I'm here about you acceptance to Hogwarts." Harry nodded and let him in. He then led him into the living room, where he sat down on the couch while Dumbledore took the only open spot in the armchair by the door. Lily climbed up into Harry's lap and tilted her head at Dumbledore. _

_"Who is the man who looks like father christmas?" Harry chuckled. _

_"This is Albus Dumbledore, he is the headmaster of Hogwarts." Lily frowned. _

_"The school that want you to go there to learn about magic?" Harry nodded and Lily glared at Dumbledore. _

_"Will my cousin be safe at your school?" Dumbledore looked at her in shock while the other males in the room sniggered. Lily was protactive of her family after finding out what had happened to her namesake. She wouldn't loose anymore family if she could help it. "Hello? I don't have the whole day." She snapped, shocking Dumbledore into answering. _

_"Yes, Hogwarts is the safest place in Britan." Lily huffed. _

_"Whatever you say. What will he be learning?" Dumbledore frowned at her but quickly put on a grandfatherly smile. _

_"We offer studies in Potions, transfigurations, Charms, Defence against Dark arts and so on." Lily frowned. _

_"What about P.E? Can't have my cousin grow lazy. What if he needs to run but because your school doen't offer P.E he will be to lazy to run." Harr y shook his head. _

_"Lily take it easy. He won't let anything happen to me. Right Professor?" Dumbledore nodded. _

_"Yes that's right." Harry smiled at him. _

_"Well sign me up Professor. I will see you on septemeber 1th." Dumbledore smiled and nodded. He left after handing Harry his letter. _

_-End of flashback-_

Petuina and André had made it a family trip when they went to get his school stuff. The wand shopping made Harry annoyed. He just knew that Dumbledore would hear about his wand by the end of the day. He looked at the school robes and shook his head. There was no way he would wear those things. After spending years with the fashionable Fleur he knew what would look good on him and what wouldn't. His aunt bought him some robes anyway. It was the school uniform so he would be forced to wear it anyway. He bought the books he needed along with some parchment and quills. ("We are back in the stone age, I tell you." Petunia said when she saw the quills.) He already had all the other stuff.

The 1st of September came to quickly for Harry's liking. He was standing on the platform saying goodbye to his family. He hugged a sad Lily.

"Don't worry I will send you a letter every week. I'll keep you updated and you keep me updated on the family okay?" Lily nodded.

"Zhu Han Geng asked me to tell you to send him a letter every month and to always care some weapon beside your wand. But I told him that you already do." Harry chuckled and then hugged Felix who smiled sadly at him.

"Will you be able to come home for our birthday?" He asked and Harry looked at him sadly.

"I don't know. I'll talk to my head of house, who ever it will be. Okay?" Felix nodded. Harry hugged Dudley who had been quiet the whole trip there. "Take care of the little ones Dudley." Dudley nodded.

"Will do." He then hugged Petunia and André.

"Goodbye everyone." Lily took out something from her pocket.

"A goodbye present from me and Felix. Sensei Min Ra helped us get it." Harry opened it and found a necklase. It was a silver cross along with a thin leather coller. (A/N: Park Leeteuk from Super Junior has one just like it.) He put it on and smiled at Lily and Felix.

"Thank you so much. Keep safe you two." Lily nodded and hugged him one last time. Harry boarded the train. Every compartment was full and Harry didn't want to bother anyone. He found one in the back that thankfully was empty. Harry sat down and took out a manga. (Inuyasha nr 13) He, like Dudley, loved reading them. He wasn't all about work so he knew he wasn't Revanclaw material. He was cunning enough in hiding his abillities but he didn't think Slytherin was for him. He wouldn't just jump into something without think so Griffindor wasn't for him. (Though he would save people if he could so he might be a Griffindor for that.) He was loyal but only to the people that earned it. He wasn't against working hard either so he figured he probobly would be a Hufflepuff. He looked up when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and saw a blond boy with blue eyes. He was alittle round around the face but Harry couldn't help but to think that he was cute. (Training most of your life makes you think about you sexuality much sooner than usual since you grow up so fast. So Harry knew he was bisexual.)

"Hello, may I help you?" Harry asked and the boy blushed and looked at him shyly. Harry could see that he had been crying which made him wonder what could make the cute boy cry.

"H-have you seen a toad? Mine seems to have escaped from his cage." Harry shook his head.

"Sorry no." He saw that the boy was about to cry again if the tears in his eyes was any indication to it. He heard Kirara's meow and looked down at her. She was fully grown now but as any other neko her form was small but she had a bigger one that Harry liked to fly around on. "What is it Kirara?" She meowed again and strock herself against the blond boy's leg. Harry smiled. It seemed that Kirara didn't like him crying either and decided to adopt him. She meowed again before taking of. Harry looked to see confusion in the boy's eyes. "Kirara didn't like it when you cried so she decided to go looking for your toad. Why don't you sit down and wait." The boy nodded his thanks and sat down. Harry smiled again. "What's your name?" The boy blushed.

"N-Neville Longbottom." Harry nodded.

"Well Neville, I'm Harry Potter." Neville's eyes grew wide.

"Y-you're Harry Potter?" Harry frowned but nodded sadly.

"Yes, though I don't understand why I became famous. I mean because of that night I will never get to know my parents. People seem to forget the sacrifices they made." Neville nodded sadly.

"I know what you mean." Harry looked up at him in shock and Neville blushed again. "I mean I lost my parents in the war too. Not like you though. They were tortured to insanity by the Lestranges and Barty Crouch Jr. about a week after the attack on your home. They wanted to know what happened to their master." He explained and Harry looked at him in sorrow.

"Were do you live now then?" Harry asked.

"With Gran. I was suppose to stay with your parents as Lily was my godmother but since they were dead I went to gran." Harry nodded and they heard scratching on the door. They opened it and Kirara walked in with a toad on her back. Neville beamed. "Trever."Harry smiled at the boy and let Kirara jump up in his lap. Neville put Trever in his lap and looked at Harry. "My uncle gave him to me as a present when I had my first bout of accidental magic. It happened when I was eight. Before that everyone that I was a squib." Harry frowned. He sensed that Neville was powerfull. (Something he learned from Master Booth.) Why didn't he have accidental magic burst before that. Then it clicked.

"It's possible that you saw what the Lestange people did to your parents and like any child you became afraid of magic and blocked your own so you wouldn't hurt anyone." He said and Neville frowned.

"Yeah that is what could have happened. I will have to write to Gran to see if she knows about that." They were quiet for a while before the door was janked open and a red haired boy their age looked at them.

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." Harry shruggered and looked at Neville who shrugged too so Harry nodded. The boy sat down after putting his trunk up on the shelf. "I'm Ron Weasley, by the way." Neville smiled shyly at him.

"Neville Longbottom." Harry nodded at him.

"Harry Potter." Ron looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're Harry Potter?" Harry frowned but nodded. "C-can I see the scar?" Neville looked outraged at that but Harry just sighed.

"So you're one of those people." Ron looked confused but both of them were shocked by Neville who hissed.

"One of the people who just see the victory and not the sacrificese that was made for that victory to happen." Harry applauded Neville in his mind. 'The more I learn about him the more I like him.' He thought. Ron though looked ashamed.

"I guess I never thought about it like that." Harry snorted.

"That is obvious. Though you're forgiven this time." Ron smiled thankfully at him. They started talking about Hogwarts and what house they would be.

"My whole family have been in Griffindor so they expect me to be the same." Neville shrugged.

"Dad was a Griffindor but mom was Hufflepuff with a bad attitude, so which ever house I belong in I don't care." Harry shrugged too.

"I don't care either seeing as it was my aunt who raised me, I doubt I'm anything like my parents." For the second time someone rudely opened the door. (Since Neville knocked and waited for Harry to open it.) This time it was girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hello has anyone seen a black kitten a girl named Susan as lost one." Harry shook his head but Ron frowned.

"A black kitten with a white stomach and with white on the tip on the tail?" The girl nodded. "A blond boy had it in his compartment two compartments down. It was asleep under is chair so I doubt he knew it was there." The girl nodded her thanks and left. Ron blushed at Neville's shocked look and Harry's raised eyebrow. "I-I have a soft spot for small animals. Always have." Neville smiled while Harry chuckled.

Soon they arrived at Hogwarts and they guickly changed before leaving their stuff behind at the train. Kirara stubbornly followed Harry now. She hissed at anyone who tried to touch her so Harry picked her up and kept her safe in his arms. Ron cooed over her while Neville smiled at her.

"First years over here. First years." A giant man yelled and Harry recognized him as Hagrid from his mother's photos. His first view of the castle came shortly after and he had to admit it took his breath away. He knew that he would do two drawings of this. One to send home to Felix and Lily, the other would be in his note book. Maître Lachance told him to keep notes of his life but not in a way anyone could read them. So he had done it through drawings. Only him could read everything from his drawings. Not even his family could. Soon they were shown into the Great Hall for their sorting by Professor Mcgonagall. He smiled at the ceiling as he saw the stars from the night sky. He heard the sorting hat sing his song that his mom's dairy had said it would. Soon the sorting started.

"Hannah Abbott."

"Hufflepuff."

"Susan Bones." She became the first suprise as the hat screamed.

"MERLIN HOUSE!" Everyone went quiet. Harry knew about the Merlin house from Zhu Han Geng who had an ancestor in that house. It was for Hogwarts protacters. There were many who all had a different role. Like defense, offense, politics, muggle world, healing and strategy. There were also two leaders. A girl and a guy. But that house was closed three hundred years ago when a headmaster stopped letting people with creature blood in. Harry ignored the headmaster's explaination as he watched a round table apear near the door. He also noticed Susan's clothes change to a pair of black jeans and a black leather top that had a zip on the front. (Think Bianca's top in Charmed when she comes for Chris.) Her shoes changed to high heeled boots that went half way up to the knee. A silver dagger was stuffed on the outer side of each booth. She also had a wand holder on her right arm with her wand in. On the back it said Defense in dark blue. Everyone stared at her in shock.

"Miss Bones as you can see there is a table for you over there." Susan walked as an expert in high heels with her head held high. Professor Mcgonagoll continued the sorting.

"Terry Boot." Became the first Revanclaw. "Lavender Brown." Though became the first Griffindor. Harry stored the names into the back of his mind so he knew which student went into his class and how powerfull they were. "Tracey Davis." A middle level on power because of inbreding, became the first Slytherin and so on it went until.

"MERLIN HOUSE!" Was called again and this time it was for Hermione Granger. Her clothes changed to match Susan's except for that her top stopped just before her navel, the ziper was closed half way, her high heels went all the way up to the knee and had black finger gloves up to over her elbow. (Think Billie in Charmed.) On the front of her shirt just just above her heart said leader in dark blue and on her back said Muggle defense/offense in dark blue. She walked over to Susan and sat down. Again the sorting continued and Harry continued to study up on the power level on the first years. (Susan and Hermione were powerfull, almost as powerfull as him.) Soon Neville was called and his house shocked everyone even more.

"MERLIN HOUSE!" His clothes changed to black leather pants and a black t-shirt. He had black dragon hide boots and and fingerless gloves. His wand was in a holster on her right arm and he had a katana hanging across his back were it said healer in dark blue. He walked over to the other two and sat down. Soon it was Harry's turn and of course the shock of the new house dissapeared and people started to whisper.

_"He's Potter, the-boy-who-lived?"_

_"He's cute. Couldn't he be a few years older." _He put the hat on and world dissapeard as it fell over his eyes.

_**"Well you are a smart mind. One of the smartest in years. Oh you have been trained. I know where to put you." **_"MERLIN HOUSE!" Harry took off the hat and felt his clothes change. They were exactly the same as Neville's with the same weapons. Above his heart it said leader and on his back it said Offense in dark blue. But since he didn't have robes anymore everyone saw his necklase. It was kinda hard not to notice the leather band around his neck. He walked over to the table and sat next to Neville who smiled at him.

"Harry, these are Hermione and Susan." Harry kissed them both on the back of their hands.

"Pleasure." Girls everywhere in the room sighed lovingly at the sight and guys glared at him as he made them look bad. The sorting continued and soon only two were left. Ron Weasley and a dark skined boy.

"Ronald Weasley." Ron went up to the stool and sat down. Soon it yelled.

"MERLIN HOUSE!" Every Weasley in the room gasped in shocked and stared at their little brother in shock. Ron's clothes changed to match Harry's and Neville's except for the gloves a they were elemered green. He had the same weapons. On his back it said Strategy in dark blue. He walked over to them and sat down. Again Neville introduced the girls and Ron kissed their hands too. THe last student was called but Harry already knew which house he would be in so when the hat called 'MERLIN HOUSE' he wasn't shocked. His clothes changed and matched the guys clothes along with the weapons. His gloves though were silver. On his back it said Politics. He walked over and sat down. They all introduced themselfs and Blaise kissed the hands of the girls. The food apeard and the started to eat except for Harry who called an house-elf and asked if he could bring him some sushi and chopsticks. Soon it apeard in front of him. He took the chopsticks and started to eat.

"Harry what's that?" Neville asked. Harry put some on his plate.

"Taste it." Neville shrugged and took a bit. He liked it and ate the whole thing.

"What was it I just ate?" He asked and saw that Hermione looked alittle green. "Are you alright, Hermione?" She shook her head.

"You just ate raw fish." Everyone looked shocked and looked at an amused looking Harry.

"Would you have tasted it if I told you what it was?" Neville shook his head. "Exactly. Now have any of you heard what the Merlin house is about?" They all shook their heads. (The headmaster just said it was for talented people.) "Well Merlin house is for Hogwarts protecters. The things on our clothes are what our part is. Like I'm offense and Susan is defense. Neville is a healer but he has a weapon incase the healing centers were comprimised and he would need to protect the injured. Ron has Strategy because he told me he has been unbeatable at chess since he was four and that has some serious thoughts of strategy in it. Hermione is muggleborn so she has the things from that world. Blasie, you come from a pureblood family and people like Lord Malfoy will only listen to people like you." The others nodded. "Three hundred years this house was closed because a headmaster decided to stop people with creature blood from comming here. No non-protecter know where the dorm rooms are so the headmaster will probobly send us to the other dorm rooms." Again the others nodded. He was right. After the feast was done they were asked to stay behind. Professors Snape, Mcgonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Dumbledore walked over to them. Harry was already drawing Hogwarts at night for the twins and pretended not to listen when they said that they were going to split them up. He looked up when he heard a pop. He saw an old house-elf looking at him and not the at the headmaster.

"Master Offense, I is Bobby. Bobby is head house-elf and Bobby be showing you to Watch Tower." Harry nodded. He stood up and collected his drawing and looked at Bobby.

"Lead the way Bobby." Bobby nodded and started to walk out of the Great Hall with all of them following. Bobby stopped and glared at the headmaster.

"Only members of Merlin House is to know about the Watch Tower." Dumbledore glared at him.

"I'm the headmaster I'm suppose to know where my students will be staying." The whole castle shook in anger and with a blinding light the Protecters and head house-elf dissapeard.

Harry looked around and was shocked to see TV monitors all over one wall. Bobby saw his shocked look.

"Hogwarts beeing up to speed with Muggle world. Make it easy for Masters and Mistresses to watch over her and her children." Harry nodded and swithed all of them on. They showed every part of the school. There were a door to the left. Hermione went inside and soon came back out.

"It's an archive of current students and former students." Bobby clapped his hands and six house-elfs pop in.

"These will be you personal house-elfs. Haba is with Master Politics. Habo, Haba's brother, is with Master Strategy. Boba is with Master Healer. Cat is with Mistress Defense. Goda is with Mistress Muggle. My son Bubby is with Master Offense." Each elf had the same clothes as their master/mistress. "They will follow you home after school year is done so you will always have contact with Watch Tower." Harry nodded.

"Bobby will we share rooms or do we get our own?" Booby shook his head.

"Own. Bubby will show you yours." Bubby who was alittle smaller than his father took Harry's hand and started of towards the stairs.

"Bubby made master's room himself. Oh and there no be spell on the stairs up to girls room since you need to get them incase something is wrong." Harry nodded. They stopped infront of a wood door that said Offense on it. The handle was made from pure saphire. Inside there were a desk, king sized bed and wardrobe. Harry's trunk was by the foot of his bed. He smiled when he saw Kirara sleeping on his bed. He saw two doors. One was a bathroom. There were a shower, bathtobe in the size of a pool and of course the toalette. Harry walked back into his bedroom and saw that he had the view of the forbidden forest and the black lake. He opened the wardrobe so he could pack up his clothes only to see that it already had clothes in it. There were a tux for balls and ministry meetings. There were jeans, shirts, tops, huddies and training outfits. All in black, elemerd, dark red, dark blue and grey. "Master, lady Hogwarts gaves all protecters clothes. Your own clothes will fit in there but these are from lady Hogwarts." Harry nodded.

"I have to remember to thank her then, don't I?" Bubby smiled happly and nodded his head.

"The other door is to the common room shared with the other protecters." Harry walked in and saw the others there. Hermione smiled at them and sat down on the red couch that was in front of the fireplace. Ron sat down next to her and Blaise and Susan took the black love seat while Harry and Neville sat down in the green love seat.

"We should get to know each other and put up a time table for training, classes and the rounds at night." Everyone nodded. Harry frowned.

"When I was with Zhu Han Geng he would wake me at five am then train to seven am before showers and breakfast." There was a meow and Kirara jumped up in Harry lap and purred as he scrathed her behind the ear. Hermione looked confused.

"What's that? It looks like a cat but it has two tails." Harry smiled.

"Kirara is a neko. In other words cat demon. She has a bigger form that she fights in, she can fly and have some controll over fire. I have had her since she was a kit." They all looked shocked. Ron was the first to speak up.

"Where did you get her? It's been illigal to sale demons here in Britan since in the early 1700." Harry smiled.

"In France. My Maître Lachance got her for me when I was three." Susan looked shocked.

"First Zhu Han Geng and now Maître Lachance. How many masters do you have?" Harry frowned in thought.

"There is Maître Quitterie Lachance who I had in France then Master Jared Booth in USA. Then Sensei Shim Min Ra in South Korea. Then Zhu Han Geng in China. Then the last one Sensei Hasumi Hayato." Blaise looked at him with wide eyes as did they others.

"What did they teach you?" He asked and Harry smiled.

"From Maître Lachance, I learned Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes. From Master Booth, I learned Defense against Dark arts and History of Magic plus some military stuff since he and his brother aare both in the military. From Sensei Shim, I learned how to use some of my inherited abilities and healing. From Zhu Han, I learned Potions and Martial arts. From Sensei Hasumi, I learned Transfiguration and Charms." They all looked at him in even more shock. "Though I have a masters in History of Magic and magical creatures, which I learned for two whole years, I up to fifth year in potions and transfiguration, fourth year in Charms and Ancient Runes, sixth year in Defense against Dark arts and if our school would teach healing I would be in seventh year." They all gaped at him but Harry shrugged. "It was necessery. When my aunt found out what happened that night she was afraid that people would come after me in revenge. This way if they do I will be able to defend myself." They all looked at him sadly. When they had been playing around he had been training hard to make sure he survived if he was attacked.

"So you can train us?" Susan asked and Harry nodded.

"But that means getting up at five am and training for two hours straight. Neville I will give you my healing books so you can do your part. You will also go and help Madam Pamfrey. It's your right and her duty to train you in the arts." They all nodded. "We should also write a letter to the Queen so she knows abouts this and what it means." Again they all nodded. Hermione went to get partchment and quills.

A week later they got a reply. She was inviting them over for a weeked so she could meet them. Hermione was really nervous so she went out to shop for a dress to wear with Susan while Harry took out his best tux then help the other guys with theirs.

When the day came there was a limo waiting for them at King's cross station. Hermione was even more nervous than before. She was picking on her lavender colored dress. It was one without shoulder bands and went down to her knees. (They all had noticed the first day that their bodies changed too look alot older. So now they looked like short fourteen year olds.) Susan had picked a yellow dress that was tied behind her neck. It stopped down by her knees. Both of them had black high heels. When they got there the queen herself was waiting by the door. She smiled at them.

"Welcome to my home. Come let's have some lunch shall we?" They all nodded and walked behind her. Harry smiled at the bodyguards that protected the queen. They would be the same for the students of Hogwarts. When they come to the dinning room they waited for the queen to sit before they sat down themselfs. No one talked before the first course was served. (Tuna sallad.) "Well explain to me why six eleven year olds were chosen for protecters of a school." Harry took the question and answered.

"The idea was so that we're trained from the very begining. It's no use to choose some of the older kids who only will be there for a couple more years." The queen nodded.

"Okay I can understand that. What about training?" Susan answered that one.

"In the begining there were always someone that could teach the protecters how to fight but since the house has been closed for three hundred years they didn't have one now so Harry had been training us." The queen looked at him.

"How do you know all this?" Harry sighed.

"You know what happened to my parents, right?" Getting a nod he continued. "My Aunt, Petunia Delacour, was afriad that some of the Death Eaters would come for revenge or simple wanting to finish what their master started. So she made sure I knew how to defend myself." The queen looked at him sadly.

"The reason I wanted you to come here was because I wanted to offer training from MI5. Mick Rawson has agreed to help along with some others." Harry gasped at that and everyone turned to him.

"Mick Rawson is the MI5's best sniper. Zhu Han Geng admires him alot." The queen smiled before turning to Neville.

"I also got in contact wit one fo Britain's most brillient Healers and Healer Macoy as agreed to train you. This will be for the after school hours and weekends along with the two next summers. After that the United States of America's FBI BAU have agreed to take you in for the summer between the third and fourth year." They all quickly agreed.

When they came back they were met by Professor Quirrell. Harry frowned at him when he felt two different powers from him, two different souls. Harry walked passed him and when Quirrell was relaxed and walking outside Harry grabbed one of his throwing knifes that was straped to his arm and threw it at the back of his head. Everyone came outside when they heard him scream in pain. They all watched as Harry grabbed his arms and pressed them up his back forcing him the ground. Harry pressed his knee down on his back to keep him there.

"Mr. Potter would you care to explain what you're doing?" Professor Dumbledore asked. Harry chuckled.

"Would you care to explain how you could have missed that this man carries two souls?" He snapped back at him. As he did he took out the knife from the head, accidently taking of the turban with it. The younger students screamed when they saw the face on the back of Quirrell's head. "How can you be so stupid to miss that?"

For the summer they were trained with MI5. It was hard work. Up at five am, train, eat, more training, eat, more training, eat, even more training and then sleep. This was what happened for the two first summers. In school though, their abilities were put on test.

For their second year people were beeing attacked by something at night. What more, Harry found out he was a parselmouth and could hear strange voices in the walls. Looking at the scene of one of the attacks they found out it was a basilisk. They followed it back to the chamber one night and killed it. They did make armor from some of the skin and gave the other parts to Neville and Snape for potions. Snape had become an ally to them ever since. Over christmas their families were invited to a ball at buckingham palace. There the queen asked the boys to sing a song for her and her guests. They sat on chairs in front of everyone and spoke up.

"Well our lovely queen as asked us to sing a song and we decided to sing a song the my friend, Neville, here wrote. Hope you like it." The music started and Blaise started to sing.

"It's kinda funny how life can change. Can flip 180 degrees in a matter of days." Ron started to sing next.

"Sometimes love works in mysterious ways. One day you wake up, gone without a trace." Neville took over after him.

"I refuse to give up. I refuse to give in. You're my everything. I don't wanna give up. I don't wanna give in. So everybody sing." Together they sang.

"One love for the mothers pride. One love for the times we cried. One love gotta stay alive... I will survive. One love for the city streets. One love for the hip hop beats. One love. Oh I do believe. One love is all we need." Harry sang the next part.

"Late at night, I'm still wide awake. Feelin this is one more than I can take." Ron took over.

"I thought my heart could never break. Now I know that's one big mistake." Neville sang again.

"I refuse to give up. I refuse to give in. You're my everything. I don't wanna give up. I don't wanna give in. So everybody sing." Together they ended the song.

"One love for the mothers pride. One love for the times we cried. One love gotta stay alive... I will survive. One love for the city streets. One love for the hip hop beats. One love. Oh I do believe. One love is all we need.

Baby just love me love me love me. Baby just hold me hold me hold me. Oooh love me love me love me. Oh yeah... One love. Baby just love me love me love me. Baby hold me hold me hold me. Oooh love me love me love me.

One love for the mothers pride. One love for the times we cried. One love gotta stay alive... I will survive. One love for the city streets. One love for the hip hop beats. One love. Oh I do believe. One love is all we need.

One love for the mothers pride. One love for the times we cried. One love gotta stay alive... I will survive. One love for the city streets. One love for the hip hop beats. One love. Oh I do believe. One love is all we need. " Everyone applauded and the ball continued. Harry even danced with the queen. So did the other male protectors. The female protectors danced with the prince.

Their thrid year Sirius Black busted out from prison and against both Dumbledore and Blaise protest, dementors were put by the school. Which meant that Harry thought the protectors the patronus charm to protect the students. Thrid year was also the year Ron and Hermione started dating and they got to know, Percy, Ginny and the Weasley twins. Neville and Harry grew closer and secretly started to date. They found out that the new professor, Remus Lupin, was a werewolf. The protectors had a good laugh when Harry ripped open the staff room, in the middle of a meeting, and tore the headmaster a new one.

_Flashback_

_Harry was walking angrily towards the staff room and ignored as the twins called for him. Which in turn made them, Ginny and supricingly Percy follow him. He slamed the door into the wall as he ripped it open, making most of the teachers jump. He glared at the headmaster. _

_"You have done some pretty stupid things in your life but this has to be the stupidest of them all. How could you not tell us that Professor Lupin was a werewolf?" Everyone gasped except for Snape, who was the one that told Hermione who in turn told the rest of them, and Lupin who turned pale. "I don't care that he's a werewolf, he is the most compedent teacher you have hired so far. But the fact that you didn't tell us is what bugs me. You are suppose to tell us these things. What if he forgets to take his potion, how are we suppose to protect the students when we don't know what we're suppose to protect them from?" Harry turned to Lupin. "I don't care about your curse. My father thought of you as a brother and that is good enough for me. But just so you know if you become a slightest threat to these students, the other protectors and I won't hesitate to terminate you." Lupin nodded. _

_"I wouldn't believe anything else. And If I do become a threat to these children then please stop me before I harm any of them. I told myself when I first got infected that I would never give in to the monster in me." Harry nodded and walked out of the room. _

_End of flashback_

They cought Black before christmas break and when Hermione nor Blaise couldn't find anything on his trial they contacted the queen who came to Hogwarts herself and they held the trial there in front of the entire school. He was sent to St. Mungos for healing the after effects of exposer to Dementors for twelve years.

The next summer they were sent to USA, Quantico Virginia. There they met Agents Prentiss, Morgan, Hotchner, Rossi, Jareau, Garcia and Dr. Reid. For the first part of the summer they learned about profiling and what it was all about. Then for the last month they went with the team to crime scene for first hand experience. They all grew close and agreed to keep in touch when they went back for their fourth year. When they got there they found out that the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Harry and the others were in charge of doing a show for the other schools. The decided to do dance. They had auditions for them and in the end it was Harry, Blaise, Ron, Neville, Seamus Finningen and Dean Thomas for the guy group. The girls were; Hermione, Susan, Ginny, Lavender Brown, the Partil twins and Astoria Greengrass.

When the night came they all stood by the walls of the Great Hall and watched as the other schools made their entrence. Harry smiled at Fleur and Gabrielle as the Beauxbatons students came in. He nodded the Victor Krum from Durmstrang, who met in China while training with Zhu Han Geng. Soon Dumbledore stood up.

"We welcome you all to Hogwarts. As a welcome gift we have a show for you. Take it away girls." Hermione and the others walked over to the empty spot in front of the head table. There were seven small desks were they all sat down. The music started and they all started to dance. (After School's dance in the dance battle for 2010.) After them the guys took their spots and waited for the music to start. Harry smiled through the entire dance enjoying it all. All the girls screamed when he ripped his top apart. (2PM's dance in the dance battle of 2009) Soon the Choosing of the Champions. Harry and Blaise was by the door to the room that the champions would go into when they were chosen. Ron and Susan stood by the entrence while Hermione and Neville was sitting at their table but had their eyes on every corner of the room. Dumbledore cought the first name the goblet spat out.

"Fleur Delacure." Fleur smiled at everyone and didn't even flinch at the hateful looks of her classmates. (Beeing part Veela turned her friends against her.) Harry and Blaise nodded to her as she walked into the waiting room. Next was; "Victor Krum!" Victor just stood up and walked past everyone. Again Blasie and Harry nodded as he walked past them. Next would be the Hogwarts Champion. "Cedric Diggory." Cedric got claps on the back from his friends and huggs from some girls. He smiled at both Harry and Blaise who nodded at him. Dumbledore was about to call it for the night when the goblet spat out another name. "H-Harry Potter." Harry looked shocked which was the first emotion he had shown all night making them all believe that he didn't have anything to do with this. (Only a real shock would be able to show through any of the gurdians emotionless faces.) Then they would get it when Harry turned to Blaise.

"I don't care what you do, find out who did this." With that he walked in. The three others looked up.

"Is it time to come out?" Cedric asked but Fleur saw the look on his face.

"What happened Harry?" The others looked shocked at the clear English but the cousins ignored them.

"Someone hoodwinked the cup and made sure that it spat out my name." He said and the others looked at him in shock while he walked and stood in a coner. The headmasters, Ludo, Crouch, Mad-Eye and Snape walked in. Dumbledore looked at Harry.

"Mr. Potter did you put your name in the cup?" Harry raised and eyebrow but before he said anything Fleur started hissing. Her Veela side showing shocking everyone. Harry walked over and hugged her. He started to whisper to her in france. Soon she calmed down and thanked him. Harry looked at Dumbledore.

"Sir, be careful how you accuse people. Veela's don't like when someone is talking badly about their family." Snape snorted.

"You two aren't releted." Again Harry raised an eyebrow before letting Fleur on him. She walked over and slapped shocking everyone.

"Harry's my cousin. Maybe not in blood but my cousin none the less. My uncle André married his Aunt Petunia who gave birth to the adorable twins Lily and Felix." Everyone looked at Harry who shrugged.

"Why should I tell you something that's none of your damn buisness?" They all shook their heads at him. Madam Maxime looked at Dumbledore.

"How do we know that this is not a plot to make sure that this competion is won by Hogwarts." Headmaster Karkaroff nodded in agreement. harry let out a small laugh.

"I'm sure you see the difference between my clothes and the other students?" When they nodded he continued. "I'm one of the Hogwarts guardians. The sorting hat saw that five other students and I had the potantall to be the Hogwarts guardians and so we have been guarding the school since. I would do a piss poor job of guarding Hogwarts and it's guests if I had to concentrate on a competion, that personly I think is a peice of crap wraped in a layer of shit that the ministry thought was a good idea of making our schools work together, don't you agree?" They all looked at him in shock. He walked out of there but not before kissing Fleur goodbye on the cheek. When he got back to Watchtower he saw Neville and Blaise watching through the fudage from the room where the cup was placed.

"Wait. What's he doing?" Blaise asked and watched as Mad-Eye Moody was in the room alone. They watched as he pulled out his wand and did something to the cup before putting in a note. But they all were shocked when his body changed to a young male with brown hair. He took a drink from a silver potion and seconds later was Mad-Eye Moody again. Harry was quick to write three notes and call Buddy.

"Hey Buddy can you give these to Hermione, Ron and Susan?" He nodded and popped out. Harry, Blasie and Neville walked out and soon walked into the Great Hall where, Hermione, Susan, Ron, the headmasters, Snape, Mad-Eye and Auror Kingsley who Hermione had called and he showed almost directly. Harry cast a stucking spell at Mad-Eye's feet while Susan disarmed him.

"What is going on here?" Dumbledore asked but they ignored him. Neville took the silver flask and sniffed the potion inside.

"Polyjuice potion." He gave it to Snape. "Right, Professor?" He sniffed and nodded.

"He's right. It's Polyjuice." Harry looked at the fake Mad-Eye Moody.

"Where is the real Mad-Eye Moody?" The man didn't say anything. Harry turned to Ron who walked over and punched the man in the stomach.

"He asked you a question." He punched the man in the face. "You better anwser him." The guy lifted a hand to his broken nose.

"H-he's in the hidden compartment in the trunk in my office." Neville and Snape ran from to room to help him. Harry looked at him.

"Now tell me why you put my name in the cup. What is the plan behind it?" When he didn't anwser Harry nodded to Ron who kicked him in the stomach. "Now what was that?"

"Voldemort is planing his return but he needs your blood to make himself a new body." Kingsley ended the spell and took him away after swearing not to tell anyone about what was told that day. Harry turned to the others.

"Warn your champions and make them ready for anything since we don't know when Voldemort is planing this so to be on the safe side if he decieds to use one of the trials." They nodded as they all knew it was not good to freak the publik out just yet. The Gurdians and the headmasters was on the look out as the champions did the trails and at the Ball, which Harry took Susan to. He had also noticed how Neville was looking at him and looked away when he looked back at him. He knew that Neville had some feelings for him since thrid year but didn't think they would grow this far. So after the ball he sat down with Neville in his room one night and they talked. Neville admitted that he had feelings for Harry while Harry said that he had feelings to for him too. They agreed to keep it a secret but let it show that they were slowly growing closer. So for the second trial Neville was taken. It was at the end of the last trial that Voldemort struck. A death eater was in the maze and kidnapped him and Cedric as they reshed the cup at the same time. They got to a grave yard and they both saw the green light going for Cedric. Harry pushed the Cedric to the ground as he threw himself to the ground.

"BUBBY!" He called and his house-elf came and saw what was going on and before Harry could tell him he poped out and poped in again with the rest of the gurdains. They all started to fight the thirty death eaters that was there while protecting Cedric who was still laying on the ground. Soon a group of Aurors arrived and joined the fight. While all this was going on one of the Death Eaters droped a creature into the big cauldron that was in the middle of the the grave yard. He leviteted a bone into the cauldron and the cut his own hand and let it drop in. He then cast a cutting hex on and ocupied Harry. It grazed his left arm and made him turn around to see the death eater levited his blood into the cauldron which started bubbling. They all stopped to watch as Voldemort rose up from the cauldron. Harry and the gurdains looked at the aurors who nodded. They all sent different spells and hexes. But the death eaters all threw themself in front of them to save their lord. Voldemort smirked at them and started to throw curses at them. The head auror yelled.

"Potter take the other students and leave." Harry nodded and grabbed Cedric who was unharmed. They took the cup, that was in Cedric's hand and shadow walked them back to Hogwarts to see complete caos. Student were screaming and parents tried to calm them down. Fleur was the first to see them.

"HARRY!" She yelled and the students turned as one. Petunia ran to him with the rest their family and hugged him. The minister and Dumbledore came over.

"What happened Mr. Potter?" The Minister asked.

"He's back sir. Voldemort is back."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys. I'm not completely pokay yet but I felt like I had to start writing or I never would. Hopefully updates will come faster now.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up guys, or we will be late." Hermione yelled up the stairs at Harry's house in London. Yes, Harry had an own house. A gift from one of his masters. It wasn't big. A two story town house. A master bed room and two guest rooms on the second floor. Kitchen, living room and training room on the first. And of course bathrooms on both floors.<p>

Today was a big day though. While Voldemort was back, people still celebrated things such as Weddings and birthdays. Today was the wedding of the prince and princess of the elven people. Harry and the others had been asked to be on guard duty since the royalty of all magical races would be there. Hermione had on a simple sea blue dress. It was strapless with a heart form on top. On the front it went to her knees while on the back it went down to the floor. Or would have if it hadn't been for her black high heels. Her hair was down and she had light make up on. Susan came down, her dress was the same as Hermione's but a beautiful green. Her hair was done in a french braid. The guys were next. They all had black tuxes on but the shirt was different. Harry's was light blue, Neville's was light green, Blaise light grey and Ron's was a light red. All repesenting the earthly elements in honor of the elven people.

They took a portkey into a deep forest. They were early and they saw the butterflies setting the final touches on the alter. It was beautiful. The flowers seemed to grow around it. The chairs were like the grew out of the earth with the grass and flowers. The walk up to the alter was filled with different flowers. The groom was already there and looked nervous in his sky blue clothes, showing that he was an air elf. Soon people started to arrive. Fleur was there with her grandmother repesentling the blessing of the Veela. Fleur had a elemerd green dress on in show of her blessing to this union. A pair of ice phoenixes flashed onto the back of the front seats. Kirara was there with her mate. They laid down in the front in the smaller forms. Two Drakens showed up soon after. This continued until all magical races was repesented. Even two dragons lay down at the far back. The head Unicorn would be preforming the blessing of this union. Soon birds started to sing and the bride walked in. She had a beautiful white dress that hugged her body. The dress was laced with green to show that she was a earth elf. She had her hair in curls with white flowers in them. She also had a Goblin made tiara.

* * *

><p>As the cermoney finished they continued to a reseption part of the forest. (A beautifully decoraded clearing.) Music started and the first dance of the newly married couple started of the dancing. Suddenly Hermione walked up to the stage.<p>

"This song is dedicated to Lancalot Saphire from your bride, Jewel." She started to sing 'Bubbly' by Colbie Caillat. Neville walked over to Harry.

"May I jave this dance?" Harry smiled and accepted the offered hand. The two of them danced along with the other couples. They got smiles from the newly weds.

"I'm expecting a invitation to the wedding guys." Harry smiled as Neville blushed.

"Of course my lady. Wouldn't have it any other way." They had gotten the blessing of the elven people. Something Harry was happy about as he always been close to nature and to know that it's people blessed his choice of mate made him just much more sure that Neville was the one for him.

* * *

><p>A couple days later they were at Order HQ. For some stupid reason Minister Fudge refused to believe Harry aand the others about Voldemort and even threatend to fire and Aurors that talked about that day. So it was hushed up. Harry couldn't believe anyone was that stupid. Who would deny ten eye-witnesses telling you the exact same thing.<p>

Anyway, at HQ they noticed that not much was done so they promised to make the students ready for war. It was time for the protectors to their duty to the students.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's short but I kinda had to force myself to write it. Also I hope there weren't to much of wrong spellings, any way hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry walked down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express. This year they would start to train the students. In the first class they were going to have test which field they all belonged in. They knew they all had a gift in any of the field, even if it was one of the sub groups. He sighed, a lot of them weren't going to be happy. But this year they needed to find the next generation of protecters. Even if it was a sibling who hadn't even started yet. He just hoped they were found in time. After all they were- No he couldn't start thinking about that now. He needed to concentrate. He refused to fail. They couldn't or they would be lost for generations again. If they weren't so damn hard to find, why couldn't this be easy and they all be at the same place.

His thoughts were interupted when a first year ran up to him.

"Is it true that you're Harry Potter, one of the protecters?" Harry smiled and knelt down in front of her.

"Why yes I am. Can I help you my lady?" He asked as he kissed the back of her hand. The girl giggled and blushed.

"Do we all mean the same? A boy was mean and called me a mudblood. What does that even mean?" Harry frowned. Who ever this was going to get an ass wopping. To tell a fine lady something as awfull as that. He shook his head.

"Don't listen to him. He is just jealous. You see you are apart of two worlds and he is only apart of one. So he is mean so no one will see that he really is green with envy. You are all the same, you're all special." The little girl smiled shyly.

"Thank you, my name is Jessica Parker." Harry smiled.

"Well Jessica, you can always come to me or anyone of my friends if you need any help. Even if it's just with homework." She nodded happily and skipped away. Harry chuckled at how cute she was. Ah to be an innicont first year, if life were so easy. Oh well what could he do about it.

* * *

><p>An hour later the protectors gathered into their cabin. They had a table with a map on it. They were all standing around it. This map was of Hogwarts and her grounds. Ron was talking.<p>

"The weak points are the towers. One hit and they fall apart no matter how strong the wards are. So we need to keep everyone out of there as much as possible. Watchtower is safe because it's on another level of existense. The only opening on the ground floor is the entrence hall and the Chamber of Secrets. Though I dout Voldemort would allow anyone into Slytherin's own Chamber. The tunnels are easily sealed form the inside. That is as secure as we can get without invocing the last sacrifice." Harry nodded, and looked at Blaise.

"How is the ministery?" Blaise took out some papers.

"A complete mess. Everyone is torn between beliving us or Fudge. So to not get involved in that, they look out for their own best intresst. Meaning their jobs."

"So they all are 'offically' siding with Fudge?" Blaise nodded.

"Exactly. By looks of things, the ministery wont be any help this time around either." Harry nodded and turned to Hermione.

"How are things on your end?" She shrugged.

"Without the minister backing me the prime minister wouldn't believe me. The Queen sends her regards and asks us to solve this as fast as possible. The less count of muggle losses the happier she will be. How are the first years?" Harry smiled.

"They are good, but some are stuck in old pureblood ways. I had a run in with a little girl, Jessica Parker, she had an unplessent run in with one of the cold purebloods." Blaise winced.

"I'll take care of that." Harry nodded.

"I told her to come to any of us if she has any trouble." The others agreed. The first years were the weakest link at Hogwarts which meant that they needed extra protection.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you guys like this chapter. It's another short one but gives you all something to think about. The next one will be out when it's done. Oh and sorry for any bad spelling/Grammer.


	5. Chapter 5

At the welcoming feast Harry was on high alert. Something about the Great Lady felt wrong. He noticed that the others felt it to. He took out a peice of paper and wrote a note on it to Dumbledore. In a flash of blue fire it was gone and another one and it was infront of Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore was shocked when the protecters contacted him. He wasn't exactly on their good side. He opened the note and saw that it was in Harry Potter's handwriting.<p>

_'Professor, something with the Great Lady is wrong. None of us can figure out what. Be on the look out. Only something really dark can dull her senses._

_Head Male Protecter_

_Master of Defense.'_

He looked shocked. Something dangerous was in his school and the protecters couldn't sense what it was. He would be on high alert. He handed the note to Severus and Minvera. They both were shocked but kept quiet. This was something the students couldn't find out about.

* * *

><p>Harry stayed up all night trying and failing to find out what was bothering all of them. He wounderd if the headmaster had had any luck. He shook his head. Never did he think he would ever need the professor's help. He didn't trust him as far as he could throw him. He looked over at Hermione who had fallen asleep by the screens hoping she would catch who ever was responsable for this feeling. The others had already given up for the night. He sighed and picked up Hermione and carried her to her bed. She needed sleep after the training Master Booth had them go through.<p>

_-Flashback-_

_Harry had taken his fellow protecters to meet Master Booth and the first thing they had to do was to go on a ten days, all training, hiking trip in the mountians behind his house. Even Harry was tired. But Master Booth pushed them. _

_"Are you suppose to be protecters? All I see is weaklings. Come on work for it. I want to see sweat in buckets by the end of the day." Hermoine had the hardest to keep up with his schedule. _

_Up at five am. Breakfast. Running for two hours. Push ups, sit ups, the whole nine yards. _

_Harry felt like he was going to die but he knew better than to complain. Master Booth hated weaklings. And Harry was by no means a weakling. Finally they could head back. But not the normal way. No they had to run with all their gear. _

_-End of flashback-_

Harry shook himself from the memory. He couldn't believe the master that trained him as a kid had become a drill sergent. Oh well he had more pressing issuses. But first some sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Harry sent Hermione, Neville and Susan to class while he, Blaise and Ron went on patrol. They needed to find what ever it was and fast. The longer the Great Lady's senses where weaker than normal, the worse the damage on the wards would be. They needed to find it NOW! Harry was walking by a corridor on the seventh floor when a door apeard. Though it was flickering in and out of existence, which is why Harry knew that the Great Lady was trying to help. He rushed in and found himself in a room full of forgotten stuff. He walked around with his senses open. The Great Lady was showing him this room for a reason. Then he saw it. Ravenclaw's diadem. It was surrounded by dark magic. Harry hadn't felt such dark magic in his entire life. He conjured a cloth and wraped the diadem in it. He then started running to watchtower. This was far from over.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you all like it. I didn't have this beta'd so any spelling/grammer mistakes are all mine. I'm already working on the next chapter so hopefully it will be up soon.


End file.
